Legacy of Death
by aquaian525
Summary: A Year after the events of The Blood of Olympus, A rogue demigod must learn of his destiny to become a hero and delay the foretelling of his almost unavoidable death. Xanizth must undergo the beginning of the next big quest with the friends he must learn to trust.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is meant to be a short starting chapter, the next one should hopefully be longer and i hope you enjoy just this c:**

* * *

The shadows of the dark alleyway made the girl's bones shiver with a feeling of coldness washing over her. The girl was a pretty one, they type of girl that most boys would die to get. She wasn't feeling so well though, the alleyway being the quickest way home from the small party she went to. Her blue eyes darted from dark corner to dark corner, fear racking her brain as she stayed anxious. Suddenly, from behind a trashcan, appeared a man with a knife. The girl was about to let out a scream but her mouth was covered by the man's hand. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the man, who held a knife at her neck.

The man wasn't a very nice looking one, eyeing the girl as he began to talk. "Such a nice girl… in a dark place…" the man said with a big smile, liking the feeling of the girl shaking under him. He opened his mouth to give some orders to the terrified girl but froze as he heard a joyful chuckle behind him. "You know it's rude to treat a lady like that…" A smooth voice said behind the man as he was suddenly thrown off the girl. The girl sat down, shaking as a figure in a dark cloak tossed the man at some trash cans. The man grunted as he hit the metal cans, giving him a not so nice blow to the head.

The figure's head turned and looked at the shaking girl, chuckling to himself. "Don't look so scared," He said as he turned around, his face staying hidden under the cloak as he started to walk, a happy skip to his step. The girl watched in shock, no words getting to her lips as she quickly summoned the courage to speak. "Who are you…?" The girl asked quietly, shaking as she hugged herself. The figure turned around, revealing a pale face with a big smile. "Xanizth…Child of Death," The guy said before walking into the shadows, disappearing from sight.


	2. So it begins

Xanzith cursed as he fell forward out of the building wall covered in shadows. He landed on his face, not being a ver pleasant feeling as he slowly got on his hands. "I need to work on that exit…" Xanizth mumbled to himself, looking around the alleyway. He guessed he got to the otherside of town as planned, which was hopefully close enough to his apartment to not be too long of a walk. He shivered from a chilly fall breeze as he started to walk out on the street. It was crowded with people, who had no idea what kind of world they lived in…a world of death.

He kept his black cloak covering his body, the dark green hood attached to it covered most of his face, not wanting people to see and remember his face. But the main reason for the cloak was to cover the sheath hidden under it. He knew the mist kept people from looking at the sword as a sword, but he didn't want to find out what they saw instead. He stopped walking as he stood in front of a tall, red apartment building, some lights turned on in some of the rooms, except for the top floor. He went up the set of stairs in front of the building, opening one of the doors before entering and looking around, feeling glad to see the lobby empty except for the man behind the counter.

Xanizth waved a small hello to the man before heading over to the staircase, quickly heading up it to get to his floor. As Xanizth went up the stairs, not being a person who enjoyed the elevator, he rubbed his temple. "Crap…" Xanizth mumbled as his usual headache started to return, feeling like the tick of a grandfather clock grinding against his brain. He slowly stopped climbing the stairs, leaning against the wall of the stairwell. "Just one more floor…" Xanizth mumbled as he slowly started to climb up again.

Xanizth eventually got to the door of his room, right on the lonely top floor, where no one else stayed. He took out a key from his inner cloak pocket, sticking it into the door before opening it, falling into the room. He took a deep breath as he stood back up, closing the door behind him. His apartment was a mess. Clothes, plates and cups, lots of paper and notes thrown around everywhere. He stumbled forward, using the wall to keep from completely falling on the ground.

The headache just grew as he finally sat down on his couch. He rubbed his temple, leaning back into the soft couch. He looked at the table in front of the couch, leaning up as he grabbed a bottle which rested on the wood table. He took a few pills out and quickly tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them as soon as they went in. he sighed as the headache, the constant ticking, started to fade away.

Xanizth hated the constant headaches he was tortured with when he didn't find something to take his mind away from the constant ticking. He yawned, his eyes getting droopy as he laid back on the couch, the medicine making the pain a dull throb. He blinked his eyes a few times before closing them, letting the darkness wrap around him like a blanket.

The shadows moved and twisted around him, a scene slowly starting to play out before him. All around him was heat, burning sun light making his much needed cloak feel like fire against his skin as he was running. He looked around, seeing dust, rocks, and weeds as he ran beside two girls that he never seen before. One Hispanic looking girl in some clothes that made her seem like a forge worker and a White girl with blonde hair wearing a sweater even in this weather and some jeans. Xanizth looked behind him, gasping as he saw a pack of hellhounds chasing after the small group.

A hellhound the size of a car leapt forward, coming at the group as Xanizth took his blade out of his cloak. His sword, Fated, was ready to slice though the hellhound as suddenly everything around him turned back into darkness. Xanizth gasped as he woke up, his forehead covered in sweat as he looked around panting. Back in his apartment like usual, making him sigh a little as he stood up and stretched, his muscles aching a little. He looked at the table, about to go get something from his small kitchen but he froze, a small piece of paper resting on the table. " _Your time has come…"_ was what was written on the paper in beautiful handwriting, Xanizth instantly knowing the meaning and who wrote it.


	3. The Call to Action

Xanizth looked at his cloak and picked it up, putting it back on his body. He sighed a little as he looked at the door, knowing what the call to action meant for him. He started to walk towards the door, a smile forming on his face as he opened the door. It was time for Xanizth to finally appear in the famous _Camp Half-Blood_. Most Half-bloods end up in _Camp Half-Blood_ , but Xanizth was a different case. He was a son of Thanatos, which although would most likely be welcomed like most demigods, it wouldn't be in a very good mood. The sudden appearance of a Child of Death isn't a very good sign for things to come.

Last time a Child of Death came around, the Black Plague started its murderous rampage across Europe. Because of this, the god's weren't very keen on more Children of Death to come around, but fated cannot be stopped even if some try to. Xanizth kept his smile as he quickly went down the steps of the apartment complex, glad to finally stop waiting for his father's call to action to come out of his hiding. Life in New York had been boring for him, just stopping petty alleyway crimes to at least try and keep most of his training in his mind, which he feels he had been very successful at.

It didn't take long for him to get to the bottom of the staircase, nodding a hello to the man behind the counter. The man smiled and gave Xanizth a kind wave, which made Xanizth chuckle a little as he knew it was probably the last time he would get to see the man. Xanizth exited the building, looking at the sun rising in the horizon far down the street. He guessed it was around 7:00AM as he went down the stairs in front of the building.

He started to walk down the busy street, accidently bumping into people here and there as they all tried to rush to work or to someplace to get some breakfast. Xanizth knew a bus stop that went to _Camp Half-Blood,_ the only problem was it was on the otherside of New York, not a fun trip to shadow travel. Xanizth always hated using that sadly useful trick, it always made him feel like he was being watched by something more, something other than just the spirits of the dead. He sighed as he quickly ducked into an alleyway, looking at another shadow covered wall. He took a step forward, his body stepping into the darkness.

He groaned as he stepped out of the shadows but he keep himself from falling flat on his face again. He looked around, just seeing more tall buildings as he stepped back out into the busy street. He saw a small bus stop and smiled again, knowing he had made it to his destination. He went over to the stop and sat down, guessing he only had to wait a short amount of time for the bus to come.

He was correct as it didn't take very long of a bus to come. He quickly got on, dropping a few _drachmas_ into the coin taker to get admission into the bus. The bus driver raised his eyebrow at Xanizth but said nothing as Xanizth moved to the back of the bus and sat down, looking out the window as the bus had started to move.

He watched the buildings slowly get smaller and trees became more common as he left the main part of New York and entered the outskirts of it. He thought to himself about how He would have to probably go on some quest as soon as he got to camp, the call to action wouldn't have been made if it wasn't time for some amazing epic quest. He smirked to himself at the thought of it, loving to go on a quest again, it's been a long time since he had the pleasure of a quest.

The bus trip wasn't a long one as it slowly came to a stop, making Xanizth get up and off the bus. He smiled at the wonderful smell of strawberries hitting his nose as he looked at the strawberry field that _Camp Half-Blood_ was famous for. He started to walk up the hill when he felt something off in the air, a feeling he didn't enjoy coming across as he looked father up the hill and gasped, he clenched his fist at the sight of a mechanical bull, two demigods running around it to distract it. He guessed the bull just got there and that's why there wasn't more people fighting it but the more unsettling thing was the skull floating above one of the demigod's heads. That wasn't a good sign at all. A sign of a thing Xanzith would not allow.


	4. The Rampaging Bull

Xanizth threw his cloak open, showing his dark green scabbard containing his trusted sword, Fated. He quickly started to run forward towards the giant bull made of mechanical parts and pieces. As he got closer, he noticed that it was a male and female demigods that were fighting the large beast. The Bull stomped on the ground, making the girl cry out as she flew a little into the air due to the sheer force the bull created. As Xanizth got closer, he gasped as he noticed it was the Hispanic girl from his dream. She fell to the ground, groaning as she layed on her stomach. The bull looked down at her, its glowing red eyes filled with mechanical hate as it got ready to stomp on her.

The boy demigod watched in horror, being on the other side of the bull so he wasn't able to get close enough to stop the stomp, but Xanizth was close enough. Xanizth quickly slid to a stop next to the girl, raising his sword as the bull stomped down. Xanizth cried out as the hoof slammed into the blade, taking all of his strength to stop the stomp from crushing the girl under. The girl eeped and covered her mouth, looking terrified as she rolled out of the way, panting and gasping as she slowly got up. "Hey! Bull!" The boy demigod called out as he had a sword ready, standing a few meters away from the face of the bull. The bull's red eyes looked over at the boy, filling with more anger as it moved its hoof away from Xanizth's sword.

Xanizth fell to the floor with a grunt, the girl quickly rushing over. The bull started its charge, the boy demigod's white face getting a little pale at the sight of a rampaging bull heading for him. The bull lowered its horns to stab the boy who quickly jumped to the side, making the bull charge past him. The bull started to turn around as the boy got up, raising his sword but he didn't look that ready for another charge. Xanzith slowly got up with the girl's help, looking over at the boy with a gasp. The skull floating above the boy was still there, the sign only Xanizth could see. "Get out of the way! You can't dodge again!" Xanizth cried out to the boy as the bull started its charge again.

The girl looked at Xanizth in shock before looking back at her friend, gasping in absolute horror. The bull charged even faster this time, the boy not expecting this kind of speed as the bull's horn suddenly slammed into the boy's chest, impaling him though the heart. The girl screamed in fear as she turned away, tears forming in her eyes as Xanizth stood up fully, growling in anger as he took a step forward, the grass under his feet dying as he walked. Xanizth was extremely pissed off now as he started to run, an aura of black around his body and his black sword.

Xanizth roared as he jumped up, slamming his glowing blade into the bull's neck, slicing it off as the bull stopped moving, the wires connecting its brain to the body cut off. The body fell lifelessly to the ground, still glowing but not moving as Xanizth collapsed to his knees, the boy's body in front of him as Xanizth covered his mouth, the glow around him fading. He started to cough, blood getting on his hand as the rest of the camp finally got to the fight, although already over. Everyone looked at Xanizth in shock, seeing the dead body and lifeless body of the bull. The girl had disappeared, ran off somewhere else than the horrible scene. Xanizth coughed some more blood, turning to look at everyone with a small sigh.


	5. Aggressive Peacemaking

Xanizth sighed as he looked at the shocked crowd, looking at Xanizth like he was the demon that caused this horrible scene. The camper's all aimed their bows at Xanizth, making him gasp a little as he held up his arms. "hey hey! I'm peaceful!" Xanizth said as he threw the sword on the ground, the grass dying under it, not helping his case at all.

Xanizth looked around for the girl from earlier, she could plead his innocence, but she was nowhere to be found anywhere in the crowd. He sighed a little as he looked at the crowd. His sword as suddenly in his hand as he pointed it at the crowd, knowing they probably don't believe that he had no part of their friend's death.

"Fine!..if you don't want to see my innocence! Cut me down!" Xanizth yelled at him, the hood lowering a little from the wind, covering his face with darkness to hide the smirk under it. He knew these people were supposed to be his allies, but fate didn't seem to agree with that. He had fought thousands of monsters before…even though he can barely remember it and those were just simple monsters, not a group of well-trained demigods.

The demigods got ready to fire all their arrows at him, Xanizth waiting for the time to counter strike as a booming voice suddenly froze everyone. "Halt!" The half human, half horse man yelled at everyone as he galloped on to the field, looking at everyone with greying hair in his brown hair and bread. Chiron, the Centaur mentor of Camp Half-Blood looked at everyone before looking at Xanizth. "Hmmm…come with me…' Chiron ordered him before galloping off towards the big house. Everyone watched in shock, lowering their weapons as Xanizth sighed a little and lifted the hood over his head, showing his pale face and short brown hair.

He sheathed his sword into his scabbard, made of a black looking leather, before he started to walk towards the big house. The campers didn't stop him as he walked past, making him smirk a little as he walked into the big house's door.


End file.
